How About A Small Lesson on Surprise Attacks?
by s0ulmatch3r
Summary: It's a beautiful day in Death City, and Maka and Soul decide to go out for a walk. They get separated, and then they decide to teach each other a quick lesson on surprise attacks. But they learn more about the other as well. How will this affect their relationship? Rated for language and a bit of suggestive themes, but definitely nothing illegal ;D
1. Chapter 1

_Hey hey hey! How y'all doin?! Well, I was serious when I said I lost the motivation to write anything right now, but I had this story all planned out already. So YOU'RE WELCOME! :3 and sorry about this, but the chapters are gunna be short. I know you guys hate short chapters and stuff, but I haven't done a story like this yet, so this is my FIRST fanfic that is made up of chapters that belong to just THIS story lol not a songfic or a oneshot. Anyway, I hope you guys like it, and thanks for taking the time to read this._ N_ow READ AND REVIEW OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU DISMANTLE YOUR COMPUTER AND BURN THE PIECES! Hahaha jk jk But no really, read and review. All u have to do is click on that review button at the bottom of the page and tell me what u thought of my story. it's that simple! Don't be lazy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"It's such a nice day out, isn't it Soul?" Maka asked him.

Soul looks to the side, taking in the sight and sounds of kids playing at the nearby playground, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Yeah, I guess."

Maka scoffed. "You guess? But Soul, look! We haven't had a nice day like this in, like, forever!" She smiled, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Soul stared at her, mesmerized by her glittering emerald eyes. He didn't know exactly when he started to take a liking to her, but he knew that its been a long time—

Maka pinched his nose painfully. "Ow!" He covered his nose. "What'd you do that for?!"

"You weren't listening to me! I called your name like five times!" She crossed her arms across her [small] chest, and he chuckled to himself. Her cheeks were puffed out, bearing a rosy tint.

"Well, I don't think pinching my nose is gunna make me listen any better," he stated, and instantly regretted it. Maka had that sly and evil look in her eye, and his cranium began to throb from the coming storm. "B-but that doesn't mean—!"

"MAKAAAA-CHOP!"

Soul crumpled to the floor, cradling his head in unbearable pain. "Aw, fuck," he whined, and looked up to see Maka walking ahead without him. So, she karate chops his head with a huge-ass dictionary, and then just leaves him in the middle of the park? Alone?! Damn, she must be pretty upset now...

He got up, quickly dusting himself off, and chased after her. He didn't know whether it was because of her seemingly endless legs or her stamina, but she walks pretty damn fast, so he literally had to sprint so as not to lose sight of her.

"Maka! Wait, hold up a minute!" He shouted, dodging other people that were walking in the opposite direction, and then froze when her figure was no longer visible.

'What? Where did she go?!' He looked everywhere around him, not seeing any hint of her dirty blonde hair, her creamy pale skin, or her emerald eyes. And then he realized something else.

He was in an enormous crowd of people.

Alone.

Without Maka by his side to comfort him.

'What the hell?!'

* * *

_good job! U finished reading the first chapter! NOW CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON. NOW. :3 love ya guys!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! _

_Well, imma make this quick this time: READ! ENJOY! An ! ! ! !_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, Maka is standing at a nearby lemonade stand, managed by a few of the neighborhood kids. She got a small glass, eyeing the man with the snow-white hair and whose eyes held the most beautiful rubies she'd ever seen. She smirked at how frantic he was, knowing he wasn't comfortable being in a crowd unless she was there with him.

A small hand tugged at her white miniskirt, and when Maka looked down she saw a small child, giving her the puppy dog look. "Miss?" He said, tugging her skirt again.

Maka squatted to the ground, now at eye level with the small boy. "Can I help you, kiddo?"

The little boy nodded, and gestured to the lemonade stand. "I'm thirsty, but I don't have any money, and neither does my mommy," and when he mentioned her, he looked over Maka's shoulder. Maka turned to see a woman practically scrambling around, probably looking for her child.

Maka turned towards the boy and smiled warmly, causing the kid to smile shyly back. "Sure!" Maka stood up and walked over to the lemonade stand. After handing the older kids the money, she took a cup of lemonade and gave it the the boy, who smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, miss!" He quickly and carefully ran back towards his mother, who looked relieved when she saw him. She looked at her when the boy gestured back to Maka, and she smiled in gratitude. Maka smiled kindly back, and turned back towards the road to find that Soul was no longer among the shuffling crowd. She frowned and sighed. 'He probably went back home looking for me. Guess I should head there too.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Maka wandered through the emptying streets of Death City towards their home, Soul followed her, putting enough distance between them so that she won't hear his footsteps. He wanted to surprise her as they would pass the local park, feeling mischievous. He snickered to himself silently. This was gunna be his payback. For leaving him in the middle of a crowd. ALONE.

His eyes looked like glowing rubies as the sunset reflected off of them, giving him an almost monstrous appearance when he added that infamous shit-eating grin of his, exposing shark-like teeth. He began to chuckle, seeing as his plan was about to be put into action.

The park was only 10 feet away.

He darted as silently as he could, rapidly closing the distance between them as he watched Maka walk through the grass to a large patch of Forget-Me-Not's. He slowed down as he watched her bend down and caress the buds, a slight, sad smile forming on her pale face. Then she walked over to another patch of flowers: Roses. They were her favorite. Especially the red ones.

He knew they were her favorite, since she had some planted right outside her window. But he didn't know why the red ones were her absolute favorite flower in the world. She always took care of them, and sometimes when he would pass her room, he would stop and watch her stroke the petals with her fingers...

"Ow," she hissed, and he snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he heard her voice. He smirked. Idiot, he said, causing her to turn in surprise right as he lunged at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They landed on the grass, a light thud sounding as they hit the ground. She gasped in shock and glared into those crimson eyes of his as he began to laugh. "That was NOT funny," she snapped, but smirked at him when he didn't stop laughing. Soul was on top of her, holding her wrists beside her head, a knee separating planted between her legs, and he was laughing his ass off so hard that he couldn't look even a little predatory with her lithe and fragile body beneath his.

She began to giggle, causing Soul to look down at her. He eyed her, trying to hold in his bubbling laughter in his stomach. "What are you laughing at? You're the one pinned to the ground."

She stared into his eyes, a grin spreading across her face. She had come up with an idea, but she would to do something totally unlike her. However, she still wouldn't let him win like this. It just simply wasn't an option.

She lifted up her outside leg, wrapping it around his waist. Immediately, Soul began to blush, but his eyes also began to fill with lust. She smiled seductively; Soul began to close the gap between them, then—THWACK!

"OW! SHIT, MAKA!" Soul sat up immediately, cradling his head in pain. Maka removed her leg from his waist and stood up, smiling at her successful head-butt. She smirked down at him and bent down behind him, and whispered in his ear:

"Is that all you got, Evans?"


End file.
